An Unusual Accident
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Ed and Al come back to turn in a mission that went all wrong and changed Ed's physical form. Al is acting strange about this whole thing and Ed's freaking out...inside Al's armor? What's happened to Ed that's so bad that he has to hide? And what will happen when the guys find out? RoyEd, Havocai
1. Gender Bender?

**I'm bored. So I'm gonna write a new story that has been in the back of my mind for a few days. I know that if I don't write down my story it'll be stuck in my head for like FOREVER! So…hmm should I explain what this is about or no. Hmm….nah it'll be a surprise! And I'll only put the important detail in the summary when someone reviews :D Ah hell yeah…This WILL be a yaoish story, so if you don't like it just back away…very slowly. Also, I don't exactly know what's going to happen. I just need to get this out of my mind! Oh yeah and I have changed my name from FMAnimeFreakFanGirl to Elvira Rayne if you were wondering. Anyways back onto the story…I don't own FMA ;) **

Edward Elric, other known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, had just finished another mission. The mission went smoothly…that was, until the very end. An unusual accident had occurred and that's why, instead of Ed, Alphonse is taking his place and handing in his Brother's report. Little did they know, Ed could hear the whole conversation, he was just nowhere to be seen…or was he?

"Hello Alphonse…what are you here for? Fullmetal didn't blow up a building and send you here for it, did he?" Colonel Roy Mustang, other known as The Flame Alchemist, and the Womanizer of Central.

"Well actually…" Alphonse started nervously.

"Hey Al, where are we?" The whole room's eyes widened. Hughes noticed that Ed's voice was higher pitched. Maybe he busted a vocal chord?

"Well we're in the Colonel's office."

"Oh…why can't I come out than?"

"Just hold on a second." Al calmed the short blonde. "Like I was saying before, Colonel, we seem to have run into a little problem."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIDGET THAT NEEDS A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIMSELF WITH?! ALPHONSE I DEMAND YOU TO LET ME OUT!" Ed started banging on Al's chest plate.

"Ed, just hold on!" Hughes, who was also in the room, noticed that Al had called Edward, Ed, instead of 'Brother.' The banging stopped.

"Why? What, do I need a grand entrance? Hmm, I could make something out of your chest plate…"

"No! Just let me explain to them before something bad happens." Al tried to prevent his brother from mutating his chest plate. There was a long silence. "Ed?" there was a clapping noise that echoed into Al's armor. "AH!" Right when Ed had tried placing his hands on Al's chest plate, Al undid his armor. A smaller, more frail, Ed had tumbled out of the armor.

"Oof." Ed said as he connected with the carpet. Ed stood up, with many gasps echoing around, and dusted himself off. He glared at his younger brother.

"I couldn't let you mess me up!" Al whined.

"You're…." Havoc started, speechless.

"A…" Breda tried finishing but failed.

"Girl?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, duh! Go ahead laugh your ass off, the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, has been turned into a girl." Ed rolled his eyes. He was surprised that no one had started laughing at him yet. Then he noticed why no one had said anything, they were too busy eyeing his new bust. Ed blushed and behind Al.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Hawkeye?" Al asked nicely. The Colonel nodded slowly.

"Went…to…make…copies." Ed dragged Al down the hall to the copy room.

"Hey Ed…"

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked.

"Does this mean I have to call you sister?" Ed shook his head.

"Only if you want to." Al was beyond surprised. Usually Ed would probably be cursing about how he had lost his manliness, but he was acting more mature about this. They both stopped in front of the door. Ed sighed. He opened the door and Al stepped in front of him.

"Al, what the hell are you."

"Shh!" Al shushed him. They both walked up to Riza, who was picking up papers from the machine.

"Ms. Hawkeye…" Al started.

"Oh, Alphonse, what a pleasure. Where's your brother? Is he turning in his report?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…you see while we were on the mission…something had happened to Ed's body…you see now he's a…"

"Girl." Ed pushed Al aside. Riza blinked. Then again. And again. Then, Riza did something she normally wouldn't, she laughed. The papers went spilling everywhere as she held her gut from laughing to much. Ed and Al just stared at her.

"Ms. Hawkeye?" Al asked. Ed blushed and frowned. He looked down at her. Was Ed an ugly girl or something? Riza had finally recovered.

"I'm sorry really. Call me Riza. You know…" She smiled. She undid Ed's hair. He looked at her confusingly. "You'd look much more prettier if you left your hair down. What do you say, Alphonse?"

"Well, yeah of course." Ed blushed.

"What was so funny?" Ed asked. Riza just smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She looked down at Ed's shirt and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?!" Ed freaked out and looked at his chest. He knew it was normal for girls to have breasts.

"Nothing…it makes sense…you did exercise a lot. You noticed too Al?" Al shuffled his feet nervously. She smirked. "Well it looks like we're going to have to buy you some…girl stuff." They picked up the papers and headed back to the Colonel's office.

"Why were you making copies anyways?" Ed asked out of curiosity. Riza gave an agitated sigh.

"The Colonel thought it would be funny to burn his papers." She said dangerously as she entered the room, staring at Roy with death's eyes. She was handing the papers back to the cowering Colonel when she saw Havoc with his cigarette falling out of his mouth, Breda doing the same without a cigarette and Fuery was blushing. Falman just stared. She turned around see what they were all staring at. Her eyes widened as she saw Ed examining her breasts lifting them up.

"Hey, Riza?" Ed asked as she rushed over to stop her from doing that. Riza pulled her hands down. "Why are they so freaking big?!" Ed asked annoyingly. The whole room had burst into laughter. Ed blushed. "What did I say?" Riza shook her head.

"Nothing Ed. And they're probably big because you exercise a lot."

"Oh…" Alphonse was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Al?"

"I'm not sure. He might just need some time to get used to this." Riza assured him. Ed sighed. Then she got really excited.

"So, when are we going shopping?"

"Typical teenage actions." Riza muttered so low no one could hear. "After I finish work."

"Alright…I guess I'll just wait here?" Riza shrugged. Ed sat down on the couch, ignoring the stares from Breda and Havoc. Ed had sat down chatting with the guys about random things. They seemed to be enjoying her company. Occasionally one of them would stare at her bust and nearly get shot by a bullet. Ed laughed at them.

"Alright, Ed I'm done working." Ed hopped off the couch making them jiggle.

"The fuck?" he asked looking down. Riza couldn't help but stifle a giggle. She shot a glare at the others. Riza took Ed's hand and led him outside and to a military car. Riza got in the driver's seat and Ed sat in the front. "So."

"So?" Riza asked.

"Where are we going?" Riza smiled. Ed must've never been to a mall before. They pulled up to a huge building.

"This is the mall." Riza pointed out. Ed gaped.

"Wow." Riza smiled as Ed hopped out of the car, trying to avoid making her bust bounce. They walked in and Ed just looked at everything, surprised at how big it was. Riza smirked. She walked into a section that had only girls' things.

"Hello ma'am, do you need any help with your daughter?" Ed opened his mouth to say something but Riza spoke up instead.

"Yes, we need her bra size." The woman nodded. She grabbed Ed's hand and led him away from Riza, away from safety. Ed looked back at Riza and she just waved. The woman went in a stall with a tape measure.

"Okay, take off your shirt." Ed blushed.

"W-what?!" Ed exclaimed. The woman rolled her eyes.

"C'mon we're both girls here just do it." _Girls do this in front of each other?! _

"Okay." she took her shirt off and the woman started measuring Ed, making her blush.

"34C." The woman nodded. Ed put her shirt back on. The woman came back with some different types of bras. "I've explained to your mother about your bra size and everything." Ed nodded and left, with a bra on.

"At least their not moving so much anymore." Riza giggled.

"Well than, lets go to the covering section." Riza looked at Ed's right arm and leg. How were they supposed to cover that up? Girls usually wear short clothing. "Hmm. Isn't there a type of skin for automail?" Ed nodded.

"I guess that would be a good idea, huh?" Riza nodded. They searched for half an hour and finally came across a store that sold them. The only bad thing about it was that there were many bulky guys hanging around there. Riza walked in with ease and Ed traveled slowly behind her. They walked up to the counter.

"Automail skin?"

"Yeah but we must measure the patient." Riza fidgeted and looked around. She put Ed in front of the abnormally bulky man. He blinked and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked with a hand on her hip. Then man shut up immediately.

"Aren't you pretty fragile to get automail." Ed humph'd him and crossed her arms. He lifted his right cloth on his arm up. The man stared at it. Then Ed threw her foot on the desk and pulled up her pant leg. The man marveled at the sight. "Pretty strong for a girl." Ed put her leg down.

"Not to bother you, sir. But can we have someone less…muscular to measure her?" The man nodded, understanding completely.

"Are you saying you don't think I can take down a full grown adult?" Ed put her hand on her hip and Riza shook her head. The man rose an eyebrow. Then he squinted his eyes a little.

"Do I know you?" Ed blinked.

"I don't know you." The man shrugged.

"Ed….is that you?!" A girl exclaimed. Ed looked around and saw Peninya. She rushed up to him. "Whoa…dude…what the hell happened?" Ed shrugged.

"Accident happened."

"Have you told Winry?" Ed paled.

"No…"

"Ed…Edward…" Ed looked at the older man. "Are you famous at all?" Ed nodded. "plus isn't Ed a boy name?" Ed nodded.

"Dude, its best not to ask." The man lowered his eyes to her belt and saw the state alchemist watch.

"Edward Elric?! As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Ed nodded slowly and was immediately surrounded by people. Ed crawled out of the bunch.

"Well aren't you famous?" Peninya asked. Ed shrugged.

"I was here to get skins but-"

"I can measure you if you want." An employee said as he was hanging up display skins with tattoos on them. The teen had walked up to Ed and held out his hand. "Names Ryan." The teen held out his hand. He was taller than Ed, but definitely the same age. He had jet black hair that came down to his chin and deep blue eyes.

"You look familiar but I don't think we've met-" Ed held out his hand but Riza spoke up.

"Ryan? As in Roy's little brother Ryan?" Ed gawked.

"Mustang has a little brother?" Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"How do you guys know Roy?"

"I'm his assistant Riza Hawkeye."

"Oh…I've heard of you. What about you?" He asked Ed.

"Oh…I work under him." Ryan's eyebrows rose. Ed held out his hand again. "Edward Elric…please don't ask about the name." Ed whined as he saw Ryan's face light up with confusion.

"Okay…well I guess I'll go measure your automail. Where is it at?"

"Here…" Ed lifted up his right sleeve again, "and here." Ed lifted his left pant leg.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, my automail mechanics-"

"No, I meant for the fact that you have it. You know grown men have cried when they had it put on…" Ed blinked. He thought that was cool? "Did you cry?"

"Nope, not a single bit." Winry randomly popped out of nowhere.

"Winry?!"

"Yeah, Al called me. Why didn't you tell me you were transformed into-" Ed covered Winry's mouth. She smirked.

"So you had two limbs on and didn't cry?"

"Well I-"

"And she was only 11~" Winry basically sang. Ryan gawked at Ed. Riza was just enjoying the show.

"Can we just get my skin?" Ed whined. He'd had enough arguments through the day. Winry started talking to Ryan about random automail things. She told him about the measurements too.

"Okay." Ryan nodded and went back to get Ed a skin. He came back with one that matched Ed's skin perfectly. Ed smiled.

"Wow…thanks." Ed said as he handed Ryan the cash.

"Uh…you gave me a bit too much." Ryan said trying to give the cash back. Ed waved him off.

"Keep it as a tip." She didn't notice that Ryan was blushing, she was too busy concentrating on the skin.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Hmm?" Ed said, not looking up at her. Riza saw an evil grin form on Winry's face.

"Have you gone shopping for your clothes yet?"

"Nu." Ed said, still amazed at the skin.

"Can I go shopping for you?"

"Mhmm." He said just to answer her. _Maybe I don't have to sweat all the time wearing those long pants. Yeah. That would be nice. _

"Thank you!~" She said in a sing-song voice and left. Riza looked dumbfounded at the concentrated teen. She knew the type of clothes Winry wore, which were usually very short and showy. She internally face-palmed. Ed finally was able to slowly take his eyes off of the masterpiece.

"Where did Winry go?" He asked.

"To buy you clothes." Ryan answered.

"Why? Cant I buy my own clothes?" Ryan face-palmed.

"Did you not even hear her talking to you?" He asked.

"She was talking to me?" both Riza and Ryan sweat-dropped. Riza sighed.

"I think its about time I took you to the apartment. Roy said he was going to give you a mini-vacation since you've been through a lot from your last mission." Ed nodded.

"Wait…what about my clothes?" Riza sighed.

"I'll tell Winry to drop them off."

"Alright." Ed turned to Ryan. "Catch you later." Ed held out a fist and fist-bumped with him. Ryan looked at Riza.

"Not very girly like, is she?" Riza smiled.

"Not at all." Was her last reply and she left Ryan to his 'extra tip.'

**So, I was just bored when I wrote this. Sooner or later its probably gonna turn out to be very serious and I'll love it and want to update it more. Oh! And I need pairings, and since Ed is a girl you know….that's why I said yaoISH because Ed is technically a girl…so yeah. And if he (she lol) seems OOC than he(she lol) probably would since he's (she's LOL) a girl now :P So yeah I try to avoid putting OC's in there but I guess that's just impossible…well I need pairings and the decision goes to you!~ *points to readers* and it can be the OC too if ya want ^-^ personally, I think a mini-roy would be freaking hot….lol nuuuuz!~ xD **


	2. Miniskirts?

**Okay I'm back in action! Sorry this took so long. I had to browse through my stories to see which one I haven't updated recently. I would've updated sooner but 1)This story is not very popular...yet...and 2)School's been REALLY busy. So I guess I'll continue onto the story. I don't own FMA!**

**RubySaphireMoon: True, it is a cute couple and I actually accidentally created Ryan it was SO unintentional xD but some people don't like RoyEd so I had to make sure but most votes (which weren't many): went to RoyEd so it WILL be a RoyEd story ^-^**

**MyDoll: Haha probably...I'll probably have a RyanxEd at first but it will transfer to RoyEd because that's what most of my reviewers wanted :)**

**Hyper V: Well unfortunately there will be pairings so I guess I have to do a little bit of everyone ^-^**

**Guest: I don't mind guest reviews, although they cant be seen by anyone but me, so I'll take your word for it (and others') and it will be a RoyEd and if you want I'll add Havocai (I wonder why its called that O.o like the ai part)**

**8fangirl8: Yup gonna be RoyEd :) and as you could read above I'm trying my best to upload all my stories equally.**

**joruni: Thanks for advice, I'm gonna try that :D **

_**Previously on An Unusual Accident**_

_**"Alright." Ed turned to Ryan. "Catch you later." Ed held out a fist and fist-bumped with him. Ryan looked at Riza.**_

_**"Not very girly like, is she?" Riza smiled.**_

_**"Not at all." Was her last reply and she left Ryan to his 'extra tip.'**_

"No." Ed said flatly, looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a black tank-top and a black, yes you guessed it, miniskirt. She was also wearing her trademark red coat. Winry growled.

"Edward Elric. You _will _wear these clothes! I even took the time to make sure they were Red, Black, and white! I even got you boots!" She held up stylish red and black platform boots. Ed observed the boots carefully.

"Those are some pretty awesome boots..." Al sweat dropped. The only reason Ed liked them was because they had platforms on the bottom to make her taller.

"Yes they are! And they even match this!" she held up an outfit that was similar to the one Ed was wearing now. Ed blushed.

"But the skirt is just so..." Ed ruffled it.

"Short?" Al, who was watching from the distance in amusement, spoke up. Ed had an angry face on.

"Who are you calling a-"

"Not like that, Brother!"

"Well it is called a miniskirt for a reason." Ed's jaw dropped.

"This is a miniskirt? No wonder Mustang wants all female officers to wear them!"

"Would you rather wear a military uniform?" Ed opened his mouth but closed it. Would she rather wear a uniform? Hell. No. She was a rebel against the military and preferred not to wear it. Besides, right after she gets Al's body back she's quitting. Ed hung her head.

"No..."

"Okay then, you'll wear it." Ed looked down again and groaned. What will the guys say?

"Why couldn't I pick out my own clothes?" she whined.

"You said I could!" Winry scolded.

"I wasn't even paying attention!" Ed whined again.

"Stop whining its not that bad. It's not like its tight leather like the pants you wear." Ed blushed and eyed the black skirt evilly and ruffled with the bottom of the hinges.

"What about Al though? Don't you think that he should have some say in this? He does have to travel with me and that skirt looks easily...liftable." Ed blushed again and they looked at Al. Al raised his hands in defense.

"I have nothing to do with this conversation! Although...it might make it easier to fight in, Brother." Ed stretched her legs.

"What if I try to high kick someone and they see my underwear?" Ed said nonchalantly. Winry smirked.

"Then they'll be too busy gawking at you to not notice you're kicking their ass." Ed smirked at that.

"True...hmm...hey Al tell me if you see-" Al bolted out of the room. "The hell?"

"What were you about to ask him?!" Winry asked furiously.

"I was going to ask him if he saw a difference in my automail skin?" Ed said questionably. Winry stared at her until she got why he ran away. "WAIT AL NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT COME BACK!" Ed yelled very loudly down the Central building.

"Brother how dare you ask me something so embarrassing!" Al yelled back as he kept running.

"That's not what I meant come back here-mmph!" Al stopped completely, causing Ed to fall down from crashing into him...the fall put Ed in a very embarrassing position. Her legs were sprawled wide apart because she landed on her butt. "Ouch...Al what the hell?" Ed said, eyes closed, rubbing her head.

"BROTHER!" Ed opened her eyes.

"What?" Ed saw Colonel Mustang and his crew, gawking at her like she was naked. Ed noticed the position she was in and put her knees together. Ed started blushing the same color as her coat.

"Ed what happened...?" Winry stopped and looked at the crew. Then at Ed. Then at the crew, and Ed again. She noticed Ed's position and gawked. She grabbed Ed's hand and dragged her away from the staring men. They stopped at the dorm and Ed sat dumbly on the bed. "Bet that was embarrassing." Winry reminded Ed of what just happened. Ed blushed again.

"Oh really?" Ed said sarcastically. Winry rolled her eyes. They heard a knock at the door. The door opened and a nervous Al stepped in.

"Um. Brother. I want to um, say sorry." Ed shook his head.

"It's okay I just wasn't paying attention." Ed walked into the bathroom. She just noticed that she hasn't seen herself in the mirror as a girl yet. Ed looked in the mirror and almost gawked. Her eyes were a bit more round and bigger, making her look more girly. Her eyelashes were longer and her hair was a bit more thinner. She turned the faucet on and splashed water in her face to cool herself down. "Deep breath." Ed took a deep breath to calm herself. How in the hell was she supposed to face them now?! There was a knock on door. She walked out of the bathroom. "Who is it?!" She yelled as she was looking for her skin that was supposed to be on her leg.

"Your favorite Colonel." Mustang said sarcastically. Ed blushed from the previous incident.

"Coming..." she said quietly. Maybe they could just pretend that didn't happen? Then again, this was Roy Mustang they were talking about. She grabbed for the handle but Al grabbed it first. This threw her off and distracted her. Al opened the door while Ed was sitting there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes Colonel?" Al asked.

"Um. Okay...I was just about to come down here and tell you guys that we're going, including Fullmetal, to go capture an Alchemist. We might need your help since this Alchemist has a group working with them. We came to retrieve Fullmetal...until..." Ed blushed, coming back into reality.

"Okay we'll be with you in a second."

"Alphonse, we're sorry but you cant come with us." Ed frowned.

"And why the hell not?" Ed said in that attitude of her's.

"We're trying to sneak in Fullmetal. His footsteps would give away our location." Ed frowned. Al started getting protective of her sister. Al looked Mustang dead in the eye.

"Don't even dare try thinking about doing anything to her." Ed looked puzzled at Al. She looked outside and saw that it was sunny and cloudless out. She shrugged her jacket off and went to go find her automail skin. She started rummaging around.

"Looking for this?" Winry held up the thing she was looking for.

"Yes indeed I am. Glad I bought more than one."

"With all the times you transform my automail, yes you should be." Winry said in a kind of upset voice. Ed shrugged and slipped the skin on. She did the same for her leg and walked out the door.

"I'll see you later Al!" Ed smiled as Al waved back. Al was relieved when she saw Hawkeye come out from behind a corner and start talking to Ed.

"So, Fullmetal." Ed looked at Mustang.

"Hmm?" Ed asked.

"What was with that position." Ed immediately lit up bright pink.

"I..d-didn't mean to do...that." Ed stuttered and Mustang smirked.

"Position?" Hawkeye asked. Mustang looked away.

"It's nothing to worry about." Ed smirked. Mustang wouldn't dare say a word about it if he still valued his head. A thought popped into Ed's head.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Mustang looked down at him in puzzlement.

"How did you know I had a-" Ed held up his automail arm. "Oh..." Ed saw the others look curiously at Mustang.

"You have a brother?" Havoc asked, surprisingly.

"I thought you were an only child." Breda mentioned. Mustang shook his head.

"Nope. Madame Christmas is my stepmother and she took me and Ryan in when he was just a baby. That's why none of you have heard of him. He's 16 but he lives by himself and has a _decent _job, one would say."

"Where are we going anyways?" Ed asked out of curiosity. He started to wonder why they haven't gotten out of the building yet too.

"It's the building next to the 5th lab." Colonel said in a whisperish voice. "Rumor has it that that building had also used the prisoners as experiments." Ed gulped.

"What kind?" He asked.

"They got the idea from automail and bonded souls. They wanted to make an army of cyborgs." Ed shivered at the idea. She was right behind Hawkeye, who was in the front, so what came next was a bit to be expected. For the second time that day Ed had crashed into someone. That just happened to be the oh-so-loving Hughes.

"Ouch." Ed said as she landed on her butt again. Riza quickly helped her up out of her 'position' as the others started staring. She glared at the crew, Ed was still shaken up from the crash. Al's crash was just a simple stop but Hughes practically bowled her over!

"Oh...Ed, are you okay?" Hughes asked the dizzy alchemist. Hughes observed her some more.

"Wow. You look so cute as a girl!" Hughes glomped Ed back on the ground. They landed in a really awkward position, Hughes over Ed and it didn't look right at all. Riza yanked Hughes off the stunned blonde.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes we have an urgent mission right now, will you please get back to-"

"I must have a picture of you! Roy smashed my other camera though because I was trying to get pictures of him for Elysia, she just loves pictures! Wait until she sees the new you! I just know she'll want to play with you all day! You should teach her some things, she's going to kindergarten in a few months-"

"HUGHES." Riza yelled at Hughes to snap him out of his girly talk. Noticing that Ed hadn't recovered from his shock, Fuery had the decency to help her out.

"Ed...are you okay?" Fuery waved a hand in front of her. She shook her head out of her daze.

"Oh...thanks Fuery." She smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"You're welcome." Havoc was whispering to Roy who was nodding.

"Never thought Ed would be such a babe!" Havoc said surprisingly. Roy nodded and Ed blushed. Breda just rolled his eyes. Everyone froze when they heard Riza cock her gun. Even Ed went stiff out of habit. Riza smiled victoriously.

"That's better." she looked at the others. "Now we should go." She claimed. Everyone nodded obediently, including Hughes. They all left the building. After they all had left Hughes left out a big breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Jesus she's even scarier than Scar!"

**Da da da da da done! ^-^ hope you liked the chapter! Any advice/ideas? If you have an idea about the people they meet ;) so yeaaah...cant wait to write the next chapter? Lol! Byeeez~**


	3. Drugged

**Lalalalalalalalalalalaaaa~ sings in Moves Like Jagger tone~ Sup? I really wanna finish this story because 1)I just uploaded ANOTHER RoyEd story and 2) I want to upload 2 more stories that have been on my mind and I know VL will take forever to complete. AAAOH might be different so I'll update that one too...confused yet? Lol well I guess I should just get on with it. I don't own FMA!~**

**RubySaphireMoon:**** Yes...soon my darling...soon :D and I willz keep going :D**

_**Previously on An Unusual Accident**_

"_**That's better." she looked at the others. "Now we should go." She claimed. Everyone nodded obediently, including Hughes. They all left the building. After they all had left Hughes left out a big breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding. **_

"_**Jesus she's even scarier than Scar!"**_

No one said a word since the whole meeting Hughes incident. Riza was quite intimidating right about now. Some of the crew members were wondering if she was mad but then again, she always acts like that. Ed took this time to start observing her features more better. She noticed that she was more fragile than she used to be. But the advantage was that she was more flexible. Roy observed her closely taking in her features also. Roy actually had a crush on Ed when he saw the fire in his eyes and this event makes Ed all the more acceptable. Ed noticed Roy was watching her and blushed. She'd never say that she has a crush on him and didn't of his crush.

"Alright." Riza whispered as she stopped at an abandoned building. They tiptoed into the building and what they saw disgusted them. This guy had organs and body parts in jars! What was he trying to do. Ed held up a hand on her mouth.

"Riza..." Ed whispered to Riza.

"What is it?"

"Look." Ed pointed at the end of the hall. "There's a light on in there." they looked down the hall Ed was pointing at and sure enough, there was a door down the hall with a light on. Ed tiptoed further down the hall and peeked in the room. Nothing. He motioned the others to come over. They all peeked inside. It was just a white room. "The hell?" Ed asked aloud. Suddenly a shadowy figure came out from behind Ed and grabbed her in a choking position.

"Nobody move!" The criminal shouted. He lowered his hand to Ed's butt and squeezed it. Ed freaked out and tripped the guy on the ground. She ran to the nearest person, Roy, and hid behind him, yelling.

"YOU PERVERT!" Havoc chuckled at Ed's childish action, she was blushing deeply.

"Feisty, ain't ya? I like em feisty. Not to mention your hair and eyes are gold. Very interesting." Ed scowled at him. "Ah. But you already have a love, no?" He looked at Roy. Ed immediately unclenched Roy and backed up.

"Wait, hold on a minute I didn't say that..." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Ooh. So you're free." Ed got pissed. She ran up to him and high kicked him in the jaw, showing her undies.

"Would you shut the hell up?!"

"Fullmetal, may I ask you not to kill him, we do need him for questioning." Ed crossed her arms and turned around. The man immediately jumped up and captured Ed in the same position as last time, only this time he had a needle in his hand.

"Eeek!" Ed peeped.

"No one move, or I'll poke her." Ed eyed the needle viciously and scrambled to try to get out of the man's hold. She failed.

"Let her go." Roy ordered harshly. The man squeezed Ed's neck tighter, earning a raspy air gasp from Ed. She struggled against him.

"And why would I want to do that? Wouldn't you just love to observe a body like hers?" He pulled her tank top down a little, showing the top of her breast. Ed struggled harder. Riza grabbed her gun out of her holster and pointed it at the maniac.

"Let go, or I'll shoot." The man put Ed in the way of him.

"Would you?" He pulled her skirt down a little, making the guys fidget. Then he deepened his arm on her throat making her turn red.

"Let her breathe at least!" Fuery shouted out of panic. The man took his hand away from her throat and held her arms together. Ed took in a deep breath and started coughing.

"Bastard..." she muttered. He put his hand up the back of her tank top and felt around her back, she shivered at the touch. "Stop!" she yelled at him. He pulled his hand out.

"Now now. You don't want to make a wrong move." he held a blade to her back that time. He looked at the others. "You will let me escape, or the girl gets it." He pressed the blade on her back, creating a small cut. Ed grunted. Roy gritted his teeth.

"Why you." He stabbed her further in the back, causing her to yelp. Roy grit his teeth again. The man pulled out the syringe from awhile ago and stabbed her in the neck. She gasped and fell to the ground. The others ran to Ed, while the man got away. Riza pulled her gun out.

"Take her back to the car, Roy. Havoc, you're coming with me. The rest of you help out the Colonel." They all nodded. Roy picked Ed up Bridal Style as Riza and Havoc disappeared from sight.

"Fuery, call a car. Breda, call the hospital. Falman, get some bandages." They all nodded and left to find the phones and equipment. Roy searched the place for somewhere to sit down. He found a lonely couch and sat down with Ed laying in his lap. He felt her forehead and pulled back immediately. She was burning up! Just what did that crazy guy do to her? She opened her eyes slowly until they were halfway. "Ed?" he used her first name.

"Roy?" She did the same. "Hng it hurts." She whined. He ran his hand through her hair.

"It's okay. We're getting out of here as soon as the car pulls up. Riza and Havoc went after that crazy guy." Ed nodded and fell back asleep. He stopped moving his hand. Fuery walked in and saluted, though he looked oddly at the sight.

"A car has arrived here, sir. Would you like me to drive it?" Roy nodded.

"Yes and tell Falman to stay back with another car for the others." Roy stood up with Ed in his arms. Fuery nodded.

"Alright, lets go." They left the room. Falman handed Roy the bandages and stayed to call another car. Breda followed them out of there. Breda sat in the front and Roy and Ed sat in the back. Roy looked worriedly down at Ed. He wrapped her back up and laid her back down. They arrived at the hospital and nurses took Ed from Roy. They all waited in the waiting room. Riza and Havoc came back hours later. Surprisingly, Riza was blushing and Havoc was smirking. Roy rose a confused eyebrow. Havoc shrugged.

"You guys get him?" Roy asked.

"Yup."

"Great. I want a full report on it tomorrow." Havoc nodded.

"Sure thing, boss." He looked past Roy at Ed's room. "How's she holding up?" Riza's blush faded and she looked up. Roy shrugged. On cue, a doctor emerged from the room. In a normal girl's opinion he would look as sexy as Roy, but not the much charmer.

"Okay. Good new or bad news?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Good."

"Alright, the good news is that she is going to be okay. The bad news, well, there's some side affects with the drug she was implanted with." He blushed a little. Roy narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of side affects?"

"Well she maybe a bit...loopy...and...hormonal. And she will have a constant fever but we gave her pain medication for that."

"Hormonal?" Fuery asked innocently.

"Mother of God, I'm out of here." Havoc rushed out of the waiting room. Breda looked around nervously. He grabbed Fuery and Falman's wrist and rushed out, leaving Riza and Roy alone. Roy chuckled.

"Okay, lets just see her." Riza started backing away slowly. "What's wrong?" Roy asked her.

"She's a teenager...she's hormonal and loopy right now...I'll go call Alphonse." Roy cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"Oh well." Roy said as he walked towards the room. The doctor grabbed Roy's shoulder.

"If she says anything...out of line...just forget it happened." Roy rose an eyebrow as he left. He shrugged and walked in the room. He blinked at Ed. She was...drooling?

"Uh...Edward?" She shook her head.

"Oh! It's Colonel Sexy!" Roy blinked.

"What did you just call me?" Ed snorted.

"You heard me, silly goose." Her voice wavered. Roy finally realized why everyone left. He face palmed. He walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to her.

"So. Fullmetal, how are you feeling." She pouted, giving Roy the puppy dog eyes.

"How rude. Why do you call me that whenever we're not at woork~" she pouted. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Can we please keep this formal." Ed pouted, and crossed her arms.

"You're no fun." She got close to him and walked her fingers up his chest. "Come on don't be like that." Roy's eyes widened and he scooted his chair away.

"Fullmetal, stop it." He cursed himself for being sensitive. She pouted. Al burst through the door.

"Brother!" Al rushed over. "Are you alright?!"

"Colonel Sexy is being mean."

"WHAT?!" Al faced Roy. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Dude, she is on drugs don't listen to her." Al made a quivering squeak.

"Brother. Why did you just call him that?" Ed looked at Al like he was dumb. She used her hands to gesture towards him.

"Hello?! Do you not think he's sexy?!" Al practically screamed and ran out of the room. "Was is something I said?" She asked Roy. He face palmed.

"As much as I like being complimented like that, I don't think you should say things like that-DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Too late. Ed conked out and wouldn't wake up for anything. Roy sighed bitterly. "Hormonal Teenagers, Whatcha gonna do?"

**I literally wanted to laugh at this. I was picturing Ed high on something. Wouldn't this make you wonder what that maniac did to his captives? Lol! So I have to write a 5 paragraph thing now...damnit I'm too tired v.v well g4u guys! Have a nice rest lol! Until next time, bye bye~**


	4. Side Effects

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! This is more of a silly chapter so have fun! XD I don't own FMA! 3: How many of you would love me to?! -crickets chirp- damn...**

_**Previously on An Unusual Accident**_

"_**As much as I would like being complimented like that I don't think you should say things like that-DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Too late. Ed conked out and wouldn't wake up for anything. Roy sighed bitterly. "Hormonal Teenagers, whatcha gonna do?"**_

The next morning Edward woke up and looked around her empty room. Unfortunately, she was still on drugs and got very confused. She didn't remember anything that happened the previous night or even why she was in the Hospital. Why was she in the Hospital? She did feel a little...off, today but that doesn't mean she should be sitting here bored! She looked around and giggled.

"Peekaboo where are you?" The doctor that was in the office rolled his eyes. Just how long are these side effects going to last?

"Edward calm down, please."

"Calm? I am perfectly calm!" She stated. He walked in the room and she waved uncharacteristically at him. He waved awkwardly back. He went back into the office. "Wait where are you going? Oh! Are we gonna play hide and seek?!"

"Not with me you're not." He mumbled as she waltzed through his office door. "This is for employees only. Please get out." She gave him the puppy dog face and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the phone and called Roy's office.

"Who ya callin'?" She asked drowsily.

"Your superior officer."

"Oh, you mean Colonel Sexy?" He gave her a very strange look. "What? You've got to admit-"

"Hello, Colonel Roy Mustang speaking?"

"Ah yes this is-"

"HEY ROY!~" there was a long silence on the other end and the doctor stood there, shocked.

"She still on those drugs?"

"Yup." Roy chuckled. "Well, I see she's awake. Would you like me to come pick her up?"

"OH LORD PLEASE!" He begged Roy. He chuckled again.

"Okay, tell her I'll be right over."

"You sure you want me to do that?" Ed started jabbing the doctor in the side with her finger.

"Hey, what's he saying? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"You know what. Don't. I'll be over in a second."

"Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone and glared at her. She pouted.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said sarcastically. She groaned.

"Ouchies, my head hurts!" She cried. The doctor gave her some pills and she swallowed them before he could even give her water. "So, what did Colonel Se-"

"Will you please stop calling him that? You can get fired ya know." She frowned.

"Damn I can?" he nodded. "That sucks. How about-"

"I honestly don't want to be part of your 'make up goofy names for people' game."

"Awe but why not? It's fun." He looked at her curiously and nearly jumped for joy as Riza entered the room.

"Auntie Riza!" Ed squealed and clung to her.

"Auntie?" she looked a bit taken aback and shrugged.

"How long do her side effects last?"

"I think maybe just a few more hours." he snorted. "Maybe you should drop her off at a daycare." he said sarcastically.

"Really?! Can we really?!" he face-palmed.

"Wait, who would the uncle be?" Riza asked Ed a bit uncertainly.

"I dunno whoever you're dating I guess."

"I don't date."

"That's no fun."

"Then who are you dating?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Actually, I don't know." Ed put a hand on her chin. She turned to Riza. "Who am I dating?"

"Oh for the love of God-!" Riza started dragging her out.

"Actually, there is no such thing as God. There's Truth and the Gate but no-"

"ED JUST SHUT UP!" Riza yelled uncharacteristically as she stomped out of the Hospital.

"Someone's got some anger management problems." Ed said in a sassy sort of way. Riza rolled her eyes. Then, she saw Ryan carrying some stuff to the mall. _Hmmm,_ She thought evilly.

"Hey Ryan!" Edward called. Ryan waved and was about to walk off when Riza stopped him.

"Hey Ryan?" He looked over. "Can I ask you to do a favor?" Ryan furrowed his brow and gingerly walked over to them.

"What is it?"

"Can you babysit Ed for a little while?"

"Babysit?!" at first they both thought Ed would blow up in a rant and scream their ears off. "That sounds like fun! It certainly beats being in that boring old Hospital!"

"Hospital?"

"Yes, Ed a great idea. Here." Riza pushed Ed at Ryan and fled from the pair.

"So Ed?"

"Yessum?"

"Why were you in the Hospital."

"Uh...I dunno." Ed shrugged. "Said something about a shot though."

"You're...not on drugs are you?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah actually I think I am." She giggled. He mentally groaned. This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Roy panicked. Riza shuffled nervously.

"Well you still have paperwork to do so..."

"HE'S A HORMONAL TEENAGER AND SHE'S STILL ON DRUGS ARE YOU NUTS?!" She was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She saluted.

"Sorry sir. It wont happen again sir." He sighed.

"Let's go find them. Surely it will be easy to look for-"

_BOOM_

"Fullmetal?" they all looked out the window and saw a smoking building in the distance. "See. I told you we would be able to find her. Let's go you guys!" they all followed out of the room hurriedly to look for their unchangeable friend. Ed was laughing maniacally as Ryan was angrily following after her. Roy ran over to his small duplicate.

"What did she do?"

"She blew up the mall!"

"Why?"

"I think someone called her short...WHY DID YOU LET ME BABYSIT HER?! She's a disaster!" Roy sighed and they all rushed to where she was laughing before. They heard a clap and all their jaws dropped as they walked into the alleyway to see a statue of Armstrong...in a bikini bottom.

"I think I am scarred for life." Fuery fainted.

"Hahahaha! That's what I call REVENGE!" she laughed maniacally again. Roy leaned in to Havoc.

"Remind me to NEVER let her drink." Havoc nodded, still horror struck at the statue. Hughes just happened to walk by then. His jaw dropped as he saw the statue.

"I think I am scarred for life." he repeated Fuery's line and fainted beside him. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ed you have to fix the damages, otherwise I'll have you court marshaled!"

"Okay Colonel Sexy!~ But you're such a party pooper." She giggled at Ryan's beyond confused look.

"Dude, don't even ask." Ed spotted Al and dashed at him.

"FULLMETAL!" Roy yelled after her as she jumped on Al's back.

"To the destroyed mall!" She pointed dramatically.

"Huh?" Al asked, unaware that Ed jumped on his back.

"Go to the mall, silly goose. Duh." Al directed his helmet up and saw a goofy grin staring back at him. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Piggy-back Ride!"

"I'll never understand that mind of hers." Havoc spoke as they watched Al run as fast as he could with Ed saying 'faster'.

"I don't even think I want to know." Falman replied. They all nodded in agreement and left Hughes and Fuery lying on the ground. They followed after the two. Ed clapped her hands and fixed the building.

"See? Good as new. No harm done."

"NO HARM DONE?!" The shop owner screamed at her.

"Everything's fixed..."

"YOU DESTROYED THE MALL!"

"I fixed it..."

"BUT YOU STILL-" He stopped yelling as she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Roy rolled his eyes. The tear card worked. He bent down to her and hugged her.

"Okay! I forgive you! Please don't cry!" Edward was smiling evilly at everyone. They left the mall and everyone felt exhausted. The all walked into the Colonel's office, including Ryan, and waved at Fuery and Hughes who must've woken up from their nightmares.

"Caught the litt-" Roy's hand flew over Hughes' mouth before he could say anymore. Ed laid on the couch, belly exposed, and sighed in relief.

"That was fun."

"Fun?! How could you-"

"COMRADES, YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!" Armstrong's voice boomed through Central as he barged in through the door carrying a familiar statue. "IT'S A WORK OF ART! ALMOST AS GREAT AS THE ARMSTRONG GENERATIONS! LOOK AT THIS MAGNIFICENT PIECE OF CULTURE!" Their eyes all widened and Ed burst into laughter.

"You like it? I made that, you can have it."

"THANK YOU EDWARD ELRIC!"

"No problem."

"THIS MUST BE ON DISPLAY!"

"Oh dear lord." Hughes fainted.

"Now Armstrong, I don't think."

"Hmm, where at?"

"How about in the front?" Ed suggested and everyone looked at her like she said that she put flesh-eating squirrels in the cafeteria.

"That is a wonderful idea! Wait until they see the masterpiece." Ed giggled. "Oh and by the way, you make a lovely girl."

"Why thank you." Ryan was beyond confused.

"Do I even want to know?"

**Finished! I am on a roll! Next story...or maybe a nap first? XD Have a peaceful evening and maybe a good laugh! I didn't know my friend read my RoyEd stories O.O she just said that she did. Hm. Interesting muahahahaha I should put something drastic in one of them! Wait...what if she reads this chapter and my A/N? Ah hell...sorry if the chappie was a bit short tho! Jeez only 1.7k words? Pathetic.**


	5. The Training Grounds

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I have been trying to update most of my stories as much as possible. I'm in a cheery mood so I thought that this one would be good to update if ya know what I mean ;) Btw! I have a Poll up on my profile. I put a list of stories there and whichever you vote for will be the one I will try to finish over the holidays. :) If I finish the story then I'll go to the one with the second to most votes. Just go to my profile and vote! :D Good luck with your decision! I don't own FMA.**

**Seeker Heart:**** She destroyed it because someone called her short XD and she wanted to have fun :P This chapter she wont be like that...unless you reviewers want something similar like the drugs she took to have the same effect ;)**

**Crystal Amethyst:**** Hahahahaha! I bet many would ;)**

**Kiba515:**** Thanks ^-^ Hey, I try XD**

**greekfreak101:**** That's how I started this story :3 I was looking for Gender Bender ones but there weren't many :) Thanks, that really means a lot ^-^**

_**Previously on An Unusual Accident**_

_**"That is a wonderful idea! Wait until they see the masterpiece." Ed giggled. "Oh and by the way, you make a lovely girl."**_

_**"Why thank you." Ryan was beyond confused.**_

_**"Do I even want to know?"**_

Edward woke up, drowsily. She looked around and saw the others staring cautiously at her like she was going to explode. She was so confused...Edward couldn't remember what happened the last few hours, which was weird. Did something happen while she was out?

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm going to explode?" Roy chuckled.

"You don't remember a thing?"

"Am I supposed to remember something?"

"Well, you did blow the mall up..." Fuery nodded. Edward blinked.

"I did?" Edward thought about it. "That's so cool! How did I do it?" they all sweat-dropped.

"Not to mention what you were calling the Colonel." Havoc burst into laughter. Edward got nervous.

"What did I call him?" everyone else burst into laughter. She crossed her arms. They were wiping the tears out of their eyes.

"Y-you called him...C-Colonel..." Breda couldn't help himself and burst into laughter again. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, it couldn't be that bad-"

"You called him Colonel Sexy." Hawkeye stated nonchalantly. Edward's jaw dropped.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Breda laughed. Edward's face lit up bright red.

"I don't believe you guys."

"You did in fact call him that." Hawkeye wasn't really laughing, though she did find the situation amusing. Edward blushed deeper. She started mumbling.

"I'm going to go for a walk." she scurried out the door in embarrassment. Roy chuckled.

"Wait...she hasn't seen the statue yet, has she?" Fuery piped up. They all burst into louder laughs. Fuery face-palmed.

"Hey, who wants to go see her reaction?" Havoc asked. They all grinned evilly and left Hawkeye and Fuery in the room. They both sweat-dropped and followed the group out to the front. They caught up with Ed. There was a loud scream in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" she screamed, pointing at the statue. They all burst into hysterics again.

"That, Fullmetal, is your creation."

"Hell no! I would never-"

"You were on drugs, Fullmetal."

"B-but...has Armstrong seen that disastrous piece yet?!"

"That's why it's out here."

"Hmm." Edward clutched her chin in thought. She walked up to it and clapped her hands. It formed into her standing victoriously on a certain defeated colonel. "That's better."

"Hey!" Roy frowned. Edward grinned. The others just laughed harder.

"You're gonna kill me from laughter!" Havoc laughed, Edward joined. She stretched and saw the training grounds a few yards away.

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking about?" Falman asked her, somewhat cautiously.

"I think I'm gonna go work out...haven't trained in awhile. Wanna come with?"

"Nah, I've got work to do." Falman said professionally. Hawkeye, Fuery, and Breda nodded.

"What about you two?" she turned to Roy and Havoc.

"I don't see why not." Havoc shrugged. Roy nodded and walked with her and Havoc to the training grounds. Many soldiers started staring at Edward. One of them, Sergeant Brosh, confronted her about it.

"Um, Edward?"

"Sup?"

"Why are you a girl?" she frowned.

"I guess not everyone heard about me yet. I was on a mission. If you're wondering, these are just skins." she pulled on her automail skin.

"Oh..." he walked away awkwardly.

"Hmm. I need a combat partner."

"Hey, sweetie, are you just visiting?" one of the officers flirted. Roy and Havoc watched gingerly, they were afraid of Edward's reaction.

"No, I'm an officer here." she frowned.

"Then where's your uniform?" she crossed her arms.

"I don't fancy them much."

"And the Fuhrer let's you get away with that?"

"If he didn't, he'd lose nearly the best state alchemist ever." the man's eyebrows rose.

"Oh really? Which one are you?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, nice to meet you." she said cockily.

"Wait, I thought the Fullmetal Alchemist was a guy?"

"Well, I used to be. Then some transmutation happened."

"Interesting..." a light bulb went off in Edward's head.

"Hey, you wanna be my combat partner?"

"Sure, I promise I wont hurt you." he grinned. She smiled a false innocent smile at him.

"Alright." they attracted a bunch of others. Her smiled instantly disappeared as she charged at him.

"The hell!?" he dodged her right punch. He tried to trip her, but she jumped. He reached his fist out and she did a back flip. She smirked. "You're pretty fast."

"I would've been dead long ago if I wasn't. Don't underestimate me." the man nodded and charged at her. They started a sparring match. By now, the Fuhrer had even made his way to see what all the commotion was about. He got through the crowd easily. Right when he got there, Edward had dodged using a round off back handspring and ended it with a back tuck. The Fuhrer had gotten to close and Edward bumped into him. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Well, hello there." she giggled.

"Hello, Fullmetal. What are you doing?"

"I'm sparring." she picked herself up and gotten back into a battle pose. She smirked and they started it all over again.

"That guy must be pretty good if the chief is struggling." Roy smirked.

"She's just having fun with him." He whispered back. The Fuhrer was able to hear him though. One person had heard too and spread it around to the entire group.

"She's amazing!" one shouted.

"I'd be long gone by then." the man grumbled.

"What about me? I'm the one enduring this." Roy blinked. Did someone overhear their conversation?

"I heard that she was just playing around with you." he looked at Edward and glared. Edward's brows rose.

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"I dunno, someone was spreading it around." Roy face-palmed. Someone had to have heard his conversation with Havoc. While Edward was preoccupied, the man charged at her. She saw him and quickly slid between his legs and ended up behind him.

"Trying to catch me off guard, eh?"

"What the hell-?" she kicked him in the back and he fell clumsily to the ground. There were 'Oh's and 'Ah's in the crowd.

"I wonder if Alphonse will spar with me." she wondered aloud. They clapped at her victory. Roy smiled at her. She blushed and smiled joyfully back. The man stood up and shook her hand.

"You're a pretty good fighter...has anyone beaten you yet?"

"Actually, my little brother beats me all the time. Then there was also that one time I fought with him." she gestured her thumb at Roy. "It was called off as a tie though." they all looked at the Colonel.

"Oh yeah, that happened three years ago didn't it?" Edward nodded. "But you've both progressed haven't you?" Edward shrugged.

"Well, I believe that's enough for today." she wiped sweat from her forehead. She clutched her stomach. "Phew, I'm hungry."

"Well, then let's go to the Cafeteria." Havoc suggested.

"Hmm, okay." she smiled. Roy watched from behind as Havoc and Edward had gotten into a conversation about her fighting skills. He let his focus travel to Edward. She had changed a lot more over the years than he thought she would. He never thought the day would come when he would see her getting along with the military.

**Yay! I'm done! Please review! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL! ^-^**


End file.
